


By His Lights

by Merfilly



Category: Escape from New York (1981)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick glimpse inside Snake's thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	By His Lights

In all his years, the man called Snake Plissken never walked a road that he did not shape. Whether it was a road he had been set on or one he chose, the man made his path with the determined will of a man who was a force of nature.

He wasn't one to give platitudes or lectures, never really explained himself in the way he did things.

Let other think what they wanted, let them say things according to their 'truths', but Snake was a man who knew freedom.

He lived by his own lights, and he would certainly die by them.


End file.
